Nightmare
by vVv-Sapere Aude-vVv
Summary: This takes Wannabe in the Weeds in a surprising direction. Might contain spoilers for the season finale. also might be made into an M rating later
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nightmare

Title: Nightmare

Rating: T

Author: vVv-Sapere Aude-vVv

Notes: Did anyone else notice that anytime Brennan sings and dances Booth almost gets killed? Thought that was interesting.

"Seeley! I'm doing this for us!" Pam screamed as her finger tightened on the trigger. Booth stood up putting himself in the trajectory of the bullet. He was thrust backward a step an then the room descended into silence. Bones jumped off the stage and tried to catch Booth as he started stumbling backwards, he fell to the ground taking her with him. He looked up at her face, her piercing blue eyes full of concern. Bones saw movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly made a grab for Booth's gun and fired, then immediately returned to Booth. She didn't even see the blood trickle down Pam's throat or hear the thud as she collapsed to the ground. Booth was staring at her as if he was trying to memorize the last thing he was going to see.

"Come on Booth, you can beat this. Come on Booth!" Brennan screamed at him while applying pressure. Booth didn't even wince as her hand dug into his wound, blood pooling around her fingers. Angela was crying in the background and she could hear Zack talking to the 911 operator. "Booth! Come on! Hold on the paramedics will be here soon! Come on!" Sadness flashed in his eyes, he knew that this could be it. He would never see Parker again, how would he handle the news of his death? Oh god, Bones. She would be ruined. His mind was in a fog, it started getting difficult to think. He stared into her beautiful face, her hair framing it like an angel. What a hell of a last sight. She leaned down and gathered him into her arms embracing him fiercely. Her voice was catching on the lump in her throat, "Please don't leave me. You promised," she whispered in his ear then started pecking kisses on his cheek and forehead. He reached up a hand to run his fingers through her hair. Tears were streaming down her face. His heart skipped a beat but he didn't know if it was caused by his Bones or the bullet lodged in his chest. She started fading from his vision, he starting blinking to try to clear it again but was unable to. The fog closed in on him and he didn't have the strength left to fight it.

Bones watched his eyes close and screamed, "No! Booth! Booth!" She sobbed and shook his shoulders trying to wake him up. He wasn't breathing. Suddenly someone was pushing her out of the way. She tried to fight them, she couldn't leave her side. More hands grabbed at her and dragged her away from her partner. Paramedics surrounded Booth and quickly loaded him on a gurney. They rushed him out of the club toward the ambulance with Brennan close behind. "I'm coming with him, I'm his partner" she told the closest EMT, the look in her eyes discouraged him from asking her questions. She jumped into the ambulance and sat on the bench inside. They quickly swarmed around Booth and started working on him while the driver took off toward the hospital.

"We lost his pulse," she heard on the EMTs say as if they were talking about their wallet. Brennan's eyes were glued to Booth's face. _Please, _she prayed, _please don't take him from me. Please._ She had never prayed before and hoped that she did it right. If there was a god she hoped he was listening. The paramedics shocked him and his torso jerked into the air, the monitor still showed a flat line. They did it again and this time the line showed a pulse. "We got him back," reported the EMT. Brennan let out the breath she had been holding since his heart stopped. The ambulance stopped and the doors opened. Booth was rushed inside to the emergency room and Brennan ran along side until one of the nurses stopped her.

"You cant go any further, your are going to have to wait in here. Are you family?" Said the nurse. Brennan didn't look to see who had stopped her she just watched Booth as he was pushed through a pair of doors, his limp hand hanging of the gurney. The same hand that had pressed against her lower back and guided her to crime scenes for three years.

"Yes," she answered without thinking. Booth's voice echoed in her head. _There are all kinds of family._

"I need you to fill out these forms then." The nurse pushed a clipboard into Brennan's hands and guided her to a chair in the waiting room. She heard the sliding glass doors open and looked up to see Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cam and Sweets file in. Angela rushed to her side with tears pooling in her eyes as she took in Brennan's appearance. Brennan was in complete shock. She had a blank expression on her face, her eyes were wide, mascara running, and she was covered in Booth's blood. The clipboard she had on her lap even had a bloody handprint on it from where she was holding it.

"Sweetie, let me take care of this for you," Angela said as she reached for the forms. She quickly filled out what she could and handed it to the nurse and whispered something to her. Brennan couldn't make out their conversation, everything sounded underwater. She returned with a wet washcloth in hand and started wiping gently at Brennan's face. Brennan stared past her with empty eyes.

"He flat lined in the ambulance," she stated almost to herself. Angela paused but then started cleaning the blood of Brennan's hands. "I prayed."

"He's going to be okay. He's a fighter, he wont give up," Angela said but even she didn't sound completely convinced. "Hodgins called Rebecca, she's on her way"

Brennan nodded. Angela returned the bloody rag to the nurse and then sat down next to Brennan again. The whole group waited in silence. Everyone was in a different stage of shock. Hodgins was pacing, Cap was hugging her knees to her chest, Zack was blank-faced, Sweets had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, and Angela was crying. They were all terrified at the concept of loosing a member of their tight knit group. _We are the center, _Brennan repeated like mantra, _we must hold._

The sliding doors opened revealing a distraught Rebecca. She rushed toward Brennan and ran straight into her arms. Brennan was shocked at first but then wrapped her arms around her. She hadn't realized they were this close, but if anybody knew what she was feeling right now it was Rebecca.

"I left Parker at home; I didn't think he should be here, he's too young. Have they given you any news yet?" Rebecca asked as she pulled out of their embrace. Brennan shook her head. "What happened to the person that did this?

"I killed them," Brennan stated calmly.

"Good," Rebecca said

"I wish I hadn't."

Rebecca looked shocked, not understanding, "Why? She shot Booth!"

Brennan's eyes narrowed. "So I could do it again, but more painfully. She didn't deserve that quick of a death."

Rebecca stared at Brennan, shocked seeing a different side of the nerdy scientist. "Maybe you would have let me get a couple punches in."

Brennan looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Are you the family of Agent Booth?" a doctor asked as he walked toward the group.

"Yes," they said together, rising from their seats and surrounding the doctor.

"Wow, big family. Well Booth is out of surgery now. We lost him a couple more times, but he's a fighter. It's going to be touch and go for a while. There was significant damage to his lung and his heart had a small tear in it. I'm surprised he made it to the hospital. So I will keep you guys updated."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Sweets phone rang and flashing Director Cullen's name across the screen. He walked outside the emergency room to take the phone call.

"Listen, Sweets, we have reason to believe that Booth is in danger. We just received notification of a hit being put out on him. We have reason to believe this is a huge threat, from a classified source. Unfortunately this is horrible timing, him being in the hospital and all, or we can take advantage of this situation. We are going to fake his death, we have an agent in place as a doctor at the hospital and he will handle all the technical stuff. In order for this to be as believable as possible we are going to need you to cooperate" Cullen explained.

"Director Cullen, don't you think this is a little risky. I mean being a psychologist this could do some irreparable damage to his loved ones. I mean Dr. Brennan is in a very vulnerable state…"

"Sweets, this is already in motion. The only reason I wanted to tell you is because this is going to happen fast. I spoke with his doctor and he will be awake soon. The doctor lied when he said it was touch and go, the surgery went well and avoided all major organs. He is in room 112, I need you to talk him through this plan. He needs to believe that he is in control of this situation. Have him write a list of those he is allowed to inform, keep it to three maximum. Then you will have to tell them what is going on and go over how they are expected to act."

"Yes sir, but…"

"Well then. Get to it. And don't fuck it up," Cullen ordered as he hung up the phone.

Sweets sat on the curb and held his head in his hands. How did he get in this situation? He was a psychologist, not a secret agent, for a reason. He wanted nothing to do with secret operations and life or death. And he had gotten his share today. He took a couple deep breaths in and out then peered back in at Dr. Brennan. She seemed to be on the brink of figuring out their deep emotional connection. This plan could actually help her if she wasn't informed of the plan. He started pacing back and forth. Is he really considering this? If this goes wrong it could go really wrong. But then again this could be an excellent opportunity to do some research on their partnership. _Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have an unprecedented success rate. If I figure out what makes them tick, then I could teach it to other agents. I could make in the world, which would end up saving lives in the big picture. Dr. Brennan would surely appreciate that kind of logic._ With his mind made up, Sweets stormed back through the doors.

"I'm going to use the restroom," he said as he started to walk towards the hallway that led to Agent Booth. No one would notice him missing. Everyone is too caught up in this situation to take notice of his suspicious disappearance. Arriving at 112, he looked left and right before opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He opened the door and was shocked to see how pale and waxy the normally animated Seeley Booth had become. He had an IV line in and a large bandage on his chest. His belonging sat next to him in a hospital issued bag, inside was his suit including his colorful socks and cocky belt. Sweets took a seat next to him, "Booth…" he whispered, "Booth wake up."

Booth's eyes twitched and then he started to groan. One eye opened slowly and you could tell he was surprised, "Sweets…What?"

"Your not going to believe what I have to tell you. Cullen just contacted me and it seems there was a hit put out on you…"

The doctor approached the eccentric group with a solemn look on his face. Dr. Brennan bolted upright to greet him. "How is he?"

"You might want to sit down Dr. Brennan," he sad with a pitying eyes.

"I don't need to sit down; I need you to tell me how he is!"

"I'm afraid we lost him. His body couldn't handle the stress. He put in a good fight. My condolences for your loss." He laid a hand on her shoulder, but Brennan shook him off of her.

"You're not sorry. You didn't even know him," she hissed. The whole staff was surrounding her now. Angel, Cam, Sweets, and Hodgins were giving her similar looks of concern, except Zach seemed to be confused about what was going on. She got dizzy glancing around her at everyone, the walls were coming in and she couldn't seem to breathe. The doors were beckoning her. The only thought in her head, _run…run…run…_And then next thing you know she was out the door sprinting down the street. Angela was shouting after her trying to catch up.

Hodgins grabbed onto her arm, "Let her go, this is her way of coping. Anyway, we know where she's going."

When they walked into the lab Dr Brennan was the only one on the platform. She was working on a set of bones in her normal cool and calculated way as if the last twenty four hours had not happened. The group approached her as they would a wounded animal.

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry," Angel said.

"Death is an unavoidable part of life, especially considering his choice of a profession. I deal with death everyday. It is not rational to stop living to grieve for the dead. In fact anthropologically speaking some African tribes celebrated death. I need to do my job, these people need closure."

Sweets took a step forward and tried to look into her eyes, "Dr. Brennan, this is a normal way to react when you loose a loved one…"

"A partner, Sweets, I lost a partner. Listen if you guys want to help me then let me work. All I want to do is work"

They all looked at each other then Hodgins jerked his head signaling to the group to giver her space.


End file.
